Short Minecraft Stories
by Dragonofelder
Summary: Short Minecraft stories, on various subjects. Suggest ideas as reviews.
1. The Miner King

**The Miner King**

Once, long ago, there was a Minecrafter who did nothing but mine. Sure, he had a wheat farm and he sometimes went to trade with villagers, but all he did was mine and mine. He was doing as his father had done, as his father had done and as his mother had done.

One day, the kingdom the miner lived in went to war with another. The King sent out groups of recruiters, to make his army stronger. And one of the people they recruited was the miner, who wanted a change. As part of the army, he fought in many battles and rose fast through the ranks. Soon he was a general, and dined at the table of the king himself. The King had no son, and he saw what a brave and cunning leader the miner was, so he named him his successor. Then, in the final battle of the war, the King was killed and the miner was named king.

The miner ruled fairly and justly, making the kingdom a better place for all. He took away the titles from the corrupt nobles, and then gave them to those who disserved them. He organised support to the poor during famine, and personally hunted down groups of creepers. He took a beautiful wife, and had a handsome son. Yet, he was… bored?

Everything he wanted was given to him, and any monsters that came into sight of his castle were dead before he heard about them. He had no proper challenges, and felt himself grow weak. He longed for the mines, where challenge was behind the wall, and diamonds were raw. Where Creepers and Zombies crept up behind you and you alone had to fight them off.

So one night, he took off his fine clothes, his jewels, and his crown, took one last look at his wife and child then crept away, taking nothing but his old pickaxe, which he had carried with him all this time. He went back to the tunnels, the mines, found gold and diamonds, fought creepers, and lived as he had wished. And no one has heard of him since.


	2. The Ocelot Queen

**The Ocelot Queen**

Long ago, the jungles of Minecraftia were a peaceful place. Humans came to harvest Coco beans, and to explore the hot depths of the Jungle. The only native animals were Ocelots, quiet and content creatures. They avoided the humans though, as some times they kidnapped their kind and took them far, far away from the Jungle. Then one day it all changed.

A meteor fell to earth, landing in the Jungle, bringing with it a race of creatures called the Creeper. A group of humans encountered one while exploring the Jungle. It moved towards them, and they thought it just wanted a hug. An Ocelot called Pellicius saw it happen. Nothing was left of the Humans, or the Creeper. The Pellicius told the other Ocelots, but they did not believe her. They paid dearly, as the Creepers attacked them, killing many. The Humans were as badly hit, and retreated from the Jungle, leaving the Ocelots to die.

But Pellicius managed to group together some survivors, and they began to hunt the Creepers, using special tactics: attack a group of Creepers, make them ready to explode then retreat out of the blast radius, so the Creeper would blow up its own kin. Pellicius gathered around her many Ocelots, and hunted down Creepers until finally, they left the Jungles for the lands beyond. And the Ocelots rejoiced, and crowned Pellicius their Queen.

But one day she went missing, and her people believed she had been taken by the humans. And so ended the First Mob War. From that day, if a Creeper sees even a lone Ocelot, they will flee in terror, but the Ocelots fear the Humans even more for taking their Queen.

**No idea too small, no story too big. Suggest ideas , and I see what I can do. Until next time!**


	3. The Four Dragons

**The Four Dragons**

When Notch made all four dimensions, the Overworld, the Nether, the Aether and the End, he realised he could not look after all of them at the same time. So he made four dragons, one for each dimension, mimicking its dimensions qualities. The Overworld dragon was the weakest and loved nature dearly. She could often be found playing with baby wolves and ocelots, or watching over the villages. The Nether dragon was the opposite, fierce and war like, blowing fire out of his mouth, hot enough to melt iron. He controlled the Nether with a burning fist, his Ghast troops patrolling the sky, and Blazes defending his strongholds. The Aether dragon was again different, looking down on the Overworld from the clouds. She loved the sky, and her breath was a great wind. Notch and the Gods of Mojang lived in the Aether, so the Aether dragon felt herself the most important dragon.

The final dragon was the Ender dragon. His realm was in the depths of the void, where weak beings faded into the eternal darkness. He commanded hordes of Ender men, which he sometimes sent to the Overworld. The dragons were all born in the Overworld, and in comparison the End was black and desolate. The Ender men brought back blocks from the Overworld, and he would look at them and be happy. But when he touched them, they turned to dust. He had the power of the Void, and it distorted all but the normal substances found in it. To the Ender dragon it was a curse, and he was even sadder because of it.

All powers will one day fight, and the dragons came to battle when the Nether dragon stole a group of pigs from the Overworld, to turn into new minions. He created the Zombie Pigmen, an abomination of nature. The Overworld dragon was angered, and attacked the Nether with what forces she had. They where beaten back, and The Overworld dragon called on the Aether dragon for help. She came, and so the Nether dragon called on the Ender dragon for help, and so the dragons clashed in war, first in the Nether, then the Overworld, then the Aether then finally the End, where the final battle was fought.

The force of the dragon's fight was enough to make large chunks of the End to drop into the Void, until only a small island was left. The Ender dragon was fighting the Aether dragon, when suddenly the Overworld dragon was struck down by the Nether dragon, who began to devour it. The Overworld dragon's death made the Ender dragon stop, as the Overworld dragon represented all he longed for: Grass, trees, a variety of the sun and wind in his wings. The Ender dragon stopped before he delivered the final blow to the Aether dragon, and attacked the Nether dragon instead, joined by the confused Aether dragon. But the Nether dragon was still powerful, and killed the Aether dragon, before it was finally slain by the Ender dragon. The Ender dragon was surrounded by its dead siblings, and all it could do was cry.


	4. Herobrine's only love

**Herobrine's only love**

Once, a girl lived in the city. But she really loved the wilderness, climbing up trees, swimming into the rivers and lakes, walking for hours and hours. She had a special power as well. Her voice. It could charm any mob, form creeper to spider. She was not afraid of the mobs, and treated them as she did with other animals. But this made the other people scared of her, and scared can turn into hate. Finally, after she brought home four creepers, they banished her from the city. She wandered the forest alone, then found an old abandoned house, which she took shelter in. She thought her situation could not get any worse.

Herobrine, lord of the Nether was looking for someone to scare. He could not go near the city, as it had protection spells around it. He stormed through the forest, until he found an old abandoned house. When he looked inside, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But the Lord of Mobs did not care for that, or so he thought, so he attempted to scare the girl. First, he struck lightning around the house. The girl was not bothered; she had seen many lightning storms before. Herobrine was puzzled, but he tried again. Parts of the walls disappeared, letting in the cold, but the girl just hugged herself tighter for warmth. Herobrine was now angry. How could anyone not be scared? He spawned three creepers and directed them into the hut. The girl would die, but she would be afraid at the end. If not, he still might feel better. Herobrine waited a short while…then a bit longer. Nothing. Grinding his teeth, Herobrine went in to see what was up. He found the creepers curled up on the floor, sleeping. The girl was singing a lullaby, but she stopped when she saw Herobrine. He looked into her eyes, and saw not a shred of fear. Angry, he teleported away, but his mind was full of her voice, and he kept seeing her eyes.

For the next few days, Herobrine found himself following the girl. He could not stay away, but he hated himself for it. He was Herobrine, scourge of all Minecrafters. He did not have time for small things like love! Still…. Herobrine started to help the girl, putting food in her path, making mobs stay away, and moving away rain clouds. Sometimes he hid in the trees while she sang to birds. Then bushes. Then he actually went and sat and sat next to her. Again, she was not scared. She even began to talk to Herobrine. They talked long into the night, and at the end of she curled up and went to sleep. Herobrine stayed for a while, watching her then he left. He needed to think.

However, the next day the girl chanced upon a small village. The villagers greeted her, gave her food. Then the priest recognised Herobrine's power around her. Scared, he poisoned her water. She died a few seconds after drinking it, and the villagers buried her outside the village, and covered the grave with protection charms. When Herobrine came looking for the girl, he saw the grave, and realised what had happened. In a fit of rage he burnt down the village, and tried to retrieve her body to take her down to the Nether, where he might be able to heal her. But the charms stopped him, and he returned to the Nether, alone and sad, her voice in his head. If you ever find, in your travels, a burnt village and a grave, covered in charms, remove them. He might reward you.

**Idk why I wrote this…. Anyway, possibly something similar on** **the way****, maybe in the next month. Think Shakespeare. **


	5. The DERP war

**The DERP War**

Once in Minecraftia, a general in the army called Sky was tasked with stopping the spread of squids, the most derpey mobs ever. Sky went, and fought the squid menace, but it was too strong. He prayed to Notch, and he gave to him BUTTER, the greatest thing ever! Using it, Sky defeated the squids, and learned they had their own dimension, which they retreated too. But Sky decided to leave them alone, and returned to the king. In gratitude for saving his kingdom, the king gave him his own army, which he called the SKY ARMY, which he armed with Butter. He gathered around great warriors, such as deadlox, Minecraftuniverse and dawnables, who later became his wife. But the squids were not done.

In their dimension, they were evolving, becoming more derpey. They launched an attack on the Sky army, and stole a lot of butter. So Sky said "NO, MY BUTTER!" and leaped into the squid dimension after them, followed by his friends. Once inside, they thought through legions of squids, slowly wearing down their swords, killing millions. Finally, they came to the Derp tower, and they climbed it, all the way to the top. Once there, they found…the squid leader. His was… THE DERPOLLOUS SQUID OVERLORD! In a huge fight, Sky was badly hurt, and was forced to eat his own butter army. He and his friend retreated, but the Sky Army had also entered the dimension, and stole back all the butter. With it Sky built a robot, called the BUTTER-O-TRON. He attacked the Derp tower, and brought it cumbering down around the SQUID OVERLORD'S non-existent ears. And with a massive butter punch, he hit the OVERLORD into space! And all was well. (Sky later got sued by Mojang for using gold under a different name)

**Lol. I made this cause BUTTER. I am not subscriber to Sky, because I don't have a You Tube account, which is sad. ****I took the idea of the squid dimension and all with in from the**** Derpy Squid mod**


	6. Bedrock Prison

**Bedrock Prison**

Bedrock Prison is the home of griefers, trolls and hackers, in other words the worst players in Minecraftia. No one has ever escaped from this fortress, for three reasons. The material it is made of, its location and its guards.

After the reopening of the Deep Core under Stoneholm, bedrock was mined once again. The dwarfs began to research ways off making tools and armour out of it, while the Shiplords asked for some to make boats. But the Skylords saw that the world was filling up with evil, and they made a plan, which they put forwards at the next Meeting of the Races. The plan was to build a prison from bedrock, and fill it with all the bad players, who would not be able to dig their way out. All the races agreed, and a location to build it was searched for. It was found.

Nether Valley is a valley in the Overworld, were lava sources in the side of the valley, pour down to the glen below. A single large island is above the lava, and that is were Bedrock was built. The Shiplord's new obsidian ships were used to move across the lava, and the Dwarf taskforce took less then twelve months to build it, even with griefing attacks. The final thing was the guards.

Cross breeding had lead to the creation of EnderHybrids, half endermen, half men. With the mind of men, and the teleportation skills of endermen they were not to be trifled with. They stay out of the prisoners way, until trouble starts when they blink to the culprits. They are taken to solitary confinement, in the dark, with no sound. Many are driven mad.

While many people sleep easy knowing that all the trolls are behind bedrock bars, many people think that it is too cruel. Trapped behind unbreakable walls, watched all the time, anyone would go mad in days. Some people fear that if a dark power rises, and takes Bedrock, no one will be able to defeat him inside it. We will have to see if that happens however.


	7. The Minotaurs

_I had to research this, having little knowledge of the Twilight Forest mod, so please say what you think, and suggest new ideas._

**The Minotaurs**

Once, long ago, in a world trapped in eternal twilight, a dark wizard began to experiment on creatures from the Overworld. Players were transformed into Redcap Goblins, spiders into Hedge and Swarm spiders, and squids into Wraiths. The wizard did this, by trapping the mobs in an area, which they would have to adapt to survive in.

As time went one, the wizard had less mobs to experiment on. So he started taking good mobs, like pigs, to experiment on, but they just turned into boars, which was a boar. So, the wizard took cows next, trapping them in a Labyrinth.

As time went on, the cows started to evolve, as the wizard had planned. To get to food quicker, they started to run faster, which coupled with the growth of horns meant they could ram live prey. To eat the food better the cows started to stand on their hind legs, leaving their hands free. They also lost the fur on most of their body, as down in the hot tunnels, it was not necessary. And finally, they made tools out of what they had to build with. Mainly gold.

Usually, the wizard released the mobs after they had evolved to his liking, but before he could release the cows, now Minotaurs, but before he could he died of old age. He had cast spells to keep him alive, but all they did was keep his sprit on the earth, in his tower still protected by his creations, while the Minotaurs stayed in the Labyrinth, waiting for their next meal.


End file.
